


With You

by ewecanwrite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Implied Violence, M/M, Other, happy new year, i wrote this with a female in mind but works as well with gender neutral, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewecanwrite/pseuds/ewecanwrite
Summary: Lucio sees the dazed look in your eye, staring at the floor. He knows that look; knows it too well. “Not feeling it today, yeah?” You look up to him, surprised, and then look away in embarrassment. “No, not really,” you start, quickly covering up with a hurried, “I-I’m fine, though!”The musician steps away from you for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows as if in concentration. “Hmm.” He looks at you up and down, and says: “No, no, you’re not.”





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote as a secret santa gift for write-your-grammer on tumblr!...four days late, though. i'm really sorry, i got busy ><
> 
> cross-posted on my tumblr: ewecanwrite.tumblr.com
> 
> tw: implied violence, slight angst

 

The Overwatch headquarters is bright with lights and sounds in celebration of the new year; the rhythm of songs rock through the base's intercoms, leaving a reminder to everyone that the year is coming to a close and that the team is welcoming the new one with open arms. To prove so, Winston has decided to host a party for the team, hoping it could relieve the tension and stress some past few missions had caused. Parties aren’t exactly your niche, but Winston’s right: taking a break from panicking over what’s past can help you clear your head.

The noise of the party envelopes around you. It’s a little overwhelming, you think: too much music, too many voices. Jesse hiccups from across the room; you glance to his direction to see him, Sombra, Hanzo, and Zarya gathered together with shot glasses and two – no, _seven_ – bottles already empty. You notice Reinhardt drunkenly (wait, no – is that _grape juice_?) professing his love for Ana while Hana and Brigitte sneak pictures from the corner. You turn your head when you hear a small _boom_ to see Pharah and Junkrat high-fiving as what remains of the broken pinata hangs lamely in its ashen state. Almost everyone’s here – drinking, eating, and enjoying each other’s company as the clock ticks closer to midnight.

There’s one person you can’t seem to find. You crane your neck to look for the iconic green get-up and bleached dreadlocks somewhere, anywhere – but much to your chagrin, he’s nowhere to be found; even the stage is being stationed by _Moira_ of all people.

As you lower your head to look around once more, you find yourself lost in the sea of staff members crowding around. Your eyes dart everywhere, but everything seems out of focus: everyone’s faces are blurry and the rhythmic music hits you a little too hard on the ears. Your mind is foggy and you can feel yourself dizzying – has the room always been this small? Hold on, is the floor usually _this_ shaky?

Just before you feel yourself blacking out, a familiar hand grabs your wrist and pulls you towards its direction. The world slowly falls back into place, and you find yourself gazing into familiar warm brown eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Lucio says, gripping your waist tighter, “miss me?”

You scoff. “As if. It’s only been, what? Seven minutes?” Lucio lets out a laugh, “Eight, actually.”

You let out a short chuckle as well. As you quiet down, Lucio sees the dazed look in your eye, staring at the floor. He knows that look; knows it _too_ well. “Not feeling it today, yeah?” You look up to him, surprised, and then look away in embarrassment. “No, not really,” you start, quickly covering up with a hurried, “I-I’m fine, though!”

The musician steps away from you for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows as if in concentration. “Hmm.” He looks at you up and down, and says: “No, no, you’re not.”

You’re about to raise protest when you find yourself already being dragged away from the party toward the halls leading to the rooms. “Come on, I don’t think you’d want to say no to a real snack,” Lucio jokes, “that’s full of your daily needed vitamins and minerals to get your tempo off the charts. Call VI-IX-420 now to order your own pack of _Lucio-Ohs_ today – batteries not included.”

You actually have to stop walking for a bit to contain your laughter. You let go of Lucio’s hand to bring it up to your mouth. It’s hard not to double over, especially when Lucio’s concerned look slowly turns into an amused expression, until he joins in with your laughter. You’re still laughing when he quiets down and gives you a soft look. “You’re beautiful when you smile.” He says. You stop laughing for a moment as you feel heat creep up your cheeks, causing him to chuckle, “and you’re so cute when you blush.”

You punch his shoulder jokingly and raise your hand up to your already red face. He laughs again and takes your hand. “Come on,” He urges, dragging you along towards his room.

\----

Soon enough, you find yourself wrapped up in a blanket facing the window outside, snuggling onto Lucio’s chest, sinking deep into the beanbag. The room is cold; littered with lots of his own merch and green lights – but with him, you feel warm and fuzzy inside. There is a comfortable silence between you two as you watch the fireworks explode in the sky. Cheers for the new year ring through the base, and you hear Lucio whisper a small, “Happy New Year, babe,” to you. You smile into his chest and say it back.

Lucio’s rubbing slow, comforting circles around your back as you both continue to look on at the fireworks. They’re bright and loud, and –

_Just like the guns._

Your shoulders tense up as you remember. Lucio notices this and stops for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

You can’t bring yourself to say anything. The memories from before rush to you like crazy – you almost died…if it weren’t for _him_ …

“This year, I wanna start taking more breaks.” Lucio suddenly says. “Take some time off from all this celebrity drama. Can’t have another embarrassing scandal, especially with Hana. I just can’t believe people think two people playing one game together are suddenly in a relationship, you know? If that was the case, Antonia from 3rd grade would have been my first girlfriend; and that chick was _crazy_. I couldn’t even win a game of tic-tac-toe without being violently harassed by an eight-year-old.”

Somehow, the thought of a young Lucio being harassed by a smaller girl brings a smile onto your face. It’s enough to distract you from the memories you were pondering upon. “Yeah? What would you do with all that free time, then?” You ask, amused.

“Hmm. Hang out more with the team, I guess. I need to spend time with my friends,” he pulls you in closer, “and with the person I love.

“What about you? I’m sure you have something on your mind you want to do.” He continues. You simply shrug. “I just…” you start, unable to think of anything. “I just want to get through the year.”

Your eyes look dazed, a little sad even. Lucio smiles softly. “With me?”

You’re pulled back because of his question and you look at him. Slowly, your surprised expression turns soft and you peck his cheek and smile. “Of course,” you say, laying your head back on his chest.

“With you.”


End file.
